


The Fall

by Walsingham



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walsingham/pseuds/Walsingham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft promised...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

   It was surprisingly warm even for a summers day in London as Mycroft and Sherlock walked along the pier together. Sherlock skipped along, two of his skips matching one of his brother's long strides.

   "Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black pants.

   "Mm?"

   "Can I have an ice cream?"

   "Maybe later, Sherlock."

   "Oh please! Mummy doesn't have to know," Sherlock whined. Mycroft laughed and shook his head.

   "You know she'll find out, Sherlock," he replied. Sherlock frowned but didn't argue. They walked in silence for a little while until they reached the end of the pier. They turned around and began to make their way back. When the wooden railing turned to a low stone wall, Sherlock hopped up onto it. He placed one foot in front of the other carefully as he walked along the wall.

   "Sherlock, get down," Mycroft grumbled.

   "No," Sherlock said. He shook his head stubbornly and kept walking. The tip of his shoe caught on a protruding stone and he over balanced slightly. Mycroft hopped forward and grabbed one of his brother's flailing hands.

   "Hold on to my hand. I don't want you to fall."

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this fanart](http://ascrewupwithagoodheart.tumblr.com/post/53646849348/hold-on-to-my-hand-i-dont-want-you-to-fall)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Kudos + concrit always welcome!  
> xxx


End file.
